Weapon Proficiency Touch
The power to turn things and other objects (even beings) into personal weapons just by touching them. Combination of Weapon Transformation, Ability Intuition, Intuitive Aptitude and Improbable Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Weaponry Proficiency Touch *Weapon Touching *Weaponry Touching Capabilities The user is able to turn objects/beings/things/weapons into a usable, durable and advanced personal weapon for combat, defense, offense and fighting purposes. Whatever the user touches (in the case of objects and things without powers and those beings without abilities), instantly gains an extraordinary skill or enhancements for fighting and battle. Applications *Become weapon proficient by converting certain targets (combat experts) and replicating their knowledge of weapons. *Instantly establish a connection and receive knowledge on their weapons. *Knowledge Projection to the beings they have converted. *Power Transferal of converted powered objects or powered beings to others. *Through physical contact, users are able to make the following into weapons: **Beings: Beings who come in contact with users are put under the latter's control and may receive powers. For example, if the user touched Superman, Superman would become like a weapon and must follow the user's commands; if a being without powers is converted, they may gain an ability or the spirit (strong will) to fight with whatever they have. **Things/Objects: Any object touched would become a weapon itself. For example, if users touched a book, it could change into a hammer or receive hammer-like strength; if an object held any powers or functions prior to being transformed, those capabilities will be weaponized as well, such as an electric fan being turned into a sword that can launch cleaving winds. **Weapons: When users touch weapons (swords, boomerangs, etc.), they can become more proficient with it, especially if the weapon's original owner was experienced or knowledgeable on the weapon. For example, if the owner was skilled or specialized in hammers, users can turn that skill into their own. *Touching Powerful Objects may give users powers. *Turn anything or anyone into a weapon through physical contact. *Weapons know that they are able to fight and can engage to any combat or fighting scenes. Associations *Ability Intuition *Infusion *Enhanced Combat *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Upgrade Limitations *By physical contact, the user's touch may become controllable or not. *They might still get confused of whether what weapon, objects, things and beings they should use. *The user may not be able to hypnotize the victim's mind (in the case of beings or living forms) as they may still going to be conscious of the fighting. Known Users See Also: Improv Fu Known Powers *Masters Touch (AD&D) *Gandálfr (Zero no Tsukaima) Gallery File:Transporter3.jpg|Frank Martin (Transporter) using a fire hose to defeat an enemy. File:Strikefight4.jpg|Jackie Chan (First Strike Movie) using a ladder to defeat those who are surrounding him on this one scene of the movie. File:155090-manta_dux.jpg|Manta Oyamada with a toy hammer and Mosuke, Manta's Guardian Spirit (Shaman King) holding a hammer with a wooden handle engaging into battle. S02E26_Pinkie_fires_Twilight_2.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) using Twilight Sparkle as a Gatling gun. mad lancelot.jpg|Berserker/Lancelot (Fate/Zero) is able to turn anything he touches into enhanced magical weaponry. SaitoGandálfrPowActive.png|The Gandalfr Runes (Zero no Tsukaima) grant their wielder absolute mastery of any weapon designed for combat. Weapon Proficiency Touch by Tsutsuji Amedome Vanilla Spider.png|After gathering his courage, Tsutsuji Amedome (Vanilla Spider) instantly unlocked the hidden power of the Faucet... Weapon Proficiency Touch and Cutting by Tsutsuji Amedome (2) Vanilla Spider.png|...slicing an Elevator alien in half during his first battle. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Touch Based Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Intuition